Craftendo/Episode 4 - Bunker
Bunker '''is the 4th episode in the show Craftendo. Script/Story '''EARLIER Ice: My machines are turned on. Launch it Luke. Luke: I-I don't know about this.. Indigo: Come on, Luke. Think about all the hard work and build up that has lead up to this. Launch it. Ice: Wait-- before he does it, you all know where to go right? Indigo: Yeah that adress you gave me. Ice: You should get going. Luke, you're going to run to the east, ok? Luke: *sighs* Got it. Ice: 3... Indigo: 2... Luke: *presses button* Ice: Well done Luke. Now we have to leave. Come on. Luke: W-wait the nuke is going off track! Ice: Luke, think sensibly, even if it did impact is still going to hit. RUN. ---- Indigo runs off to the south, while Luke runs to the east, and Ice runs to the south as well, but he trips. The nuke touches earth, and it is extremely close to Ice. ---- Ice: Shit.. how will I find the bunker?! ---- Indigo dives into Griffs bunker door, and Luke is far away from impact. Ice feels guilt creeping over him. MEANWHILE... Raina hears the bang, and quickly scurries, with the paper in her hand. She has had that paper for a long time, her parents apparently knew who he ''was. All the kids just thought he was a weirdo, but she needed him more than ever. She didn't actually think the day would come, where she would find any use for that rusted bunker, but seeing as there is a mushroom shaped cloud in the distance, it's safe to say that she NEEDS it. She hoped her parents were ok, but she couldn't think about them now. She was set on her goal, and she made it in right on time, with the bold letters on the outside: "GRIFFS BUNKER. ONLY USE IN EMERGENCY.", and this was an emergency all right, one hell of one. ---- Raina: Oh god... what is happening *huff* Griff: I'm afraid we have no time for conversation. You need to get in-- fast. Get in the chemical showers quick! ---- A screech is heard, and then the black haired military agent comes through the door. Indigo. ---- Griff: Quick, quick, pronto people! You must get into the showers!! You have deadly chemicals on you.. Indigo: Sir, what am I going to do about this? *rolls up sleeve revealing large gash* Griff: That is no good.. we'll bandage that up soon. For now, worry about showering. ---- Indigo ran to the shower, trying to get as much as possible off of his body. He didn't even bother to take off his clothes. Tyler peered up from behind the couch Tyler: W-what just happened? Griff: That, my friend, was the inevitable nuke. I am very proud I made this bunker. Took me years, but I had some assistance on the way *winks* Tyler: Uh.. alright? ---- Raina comes out, alongside Indigo, both of them soaking wet, dripping with water. ---- Griff: What are you guys lookin' at me for? Raina: I-I don't know! Give us answers or something!! Griff: Yeesh, fine. Let me get my computer up in running.. I'll be back. *goes to office* Indigo: Y'know this is actually a pretty big bunk, and it's pretty nice. I'm impressed. Raina: Why are you so calm? We could be down here for years! Indigo: Nah, impossible... right Ice? Raina: Who's 'Ice' Indigo: Wait.. where is he Griff: *comes back* Alright! I did some calculating and we should be in here for about 20-ish years. Maybe less if we get lucky. Tyler: You gotta be... no... I'm not spending 20 years in this hell hole Griff: Now, calm down, I can see you all look distressed. The calculations are a bit wonky when nukes first strike, so hold your horses, it might not be official, we'll get an official release tommorow. Whether that be via radio, or calculating. Now, let's all just calm down, and ignore the fact that we are in an apocolypse. You guys can choose a room, and you guys are free to watch whatever movie you want. I even have some board games, tv shows, and video games, if you wanna tamper with those. Help yourself, and I'll be in my office if you need anything. *closes door to office* Indigo: Well.. if we're going to be in there that long, we should probably get to know eachother better.. So uh, my name is Indigo F. Bolt, and I am the leader of the Siren Military Tyler: You.. son of a bitch, you did this all didn't you? You don't have to lie, you told it straight to my fucking face. I WILL MURDER YOU-- Raina: Guys! Stop! Let's not make any assumptions just yet... Tyler: I've got my eye on you Indigo.. Raina: Ok *clears throat*, I'm Raina, and I am an aspiring astronaut. Hopefully after all my college-- assuming it's still there-- I will actually become one. Tyler: I am Tyler Fox, and I am the owner of Rainbow Corp, the famous technology company.. you guys should know Raina: Wow, it's such an honor! Tyler: Yeah well, it's not like I'm the CEO anymore if we're stuck in this place. Indigo: We should all relax. Let's see what he has for us... some tv shows... movies... board- hey let's play a board game! Raina: Alright, sure. Indigo: How 'bout Monopoly? If we started a game now, well, we'd probably be finished by the time the air is clean.. Raina: How about we play a video game? That'd help take our minds off things. Tyler: Apparently I'm the only realistic one here, so I'm out. Once you guys realize what's happening, talk to me. *walks into 'Room B' and slams door* Indigo: Well, I guess eventually we'll have to get used to this sort of lifestyle. Might as well get used to it now, because who knows how long we'll be down here. Raina: Yeah.. Indigo: He has all Nintendo consoles apparently, might as well take advantage of it. ---- Indigo pulls out a game cartridge for the Nintendo 64 titled "Super Smash Bros.", he turned to Raina and she nodded. The game was on. This went on for about 2 hours, until it started reaching night, in which Griff announced after coming out of his office. ---- Griff: Alright, I know you guys might not be aware due to no windows, however it is currently 12 am. I'll get you guys situated, alright? Raina: Yeah, alright, sounds good! Griff: So.. Raina would you be ok with sleeping with Tyler in Room B? I mean like-- in the same room not... em.. Raina: Say no more. Of course, I'll stay in the same room as him. Griff: That means you'll be staying with me Indigo, in Room A. Erm typically it's used for myself, so I don't have a proper bed set up, however-- Indigo: Don't worry. I'm leader of Siren, and we are used to sleeping in sleeping bags while we're in battle and such. I can handle it. Griff: Well, if you insist, so be it. Let's get you settled. Goodnight Raina, I'll talk to you in the morning Raina: Goodnight Griff, thank you for the hospitality. ---- Raina shuts her door, and sees Tyler just staring at the ceiling, eyes having a reddish tint. ---- Tyler: I just can't believe this is happening.. l-like oh my god my buisiness my everything it's all going to be fucking-- Raina: Tyler, calm down... it might be better than it seems-- Tyler: Yeah, definitley, everything is better than it seems. I'm gonna have to live in a bunker for 20 years of my life with 2 phsycos and a girl I barely know. Yeah this is just fucking peachy, I couldn't be any better. I-I just.. ---- Tyler broke into tears Tyler: I'm just scared of what's going to happen to... my family, friends-- I just don't know anymore... I just don't know. Raina: Hey, I'm scared too. Believe me I'm scared out of my mind, but I know that the more I express it, the more it'll get to me, so I try masking it. I'm really good at putting on my masks, because it covers the demons that lurk inside me... those demons we all have. Tyler: Oh, I hear you sister. I've got demons lurking here there and everywhere inside of me... I'm just not very good at masking how much pain it has cost me... ---- Raina hugs Tyler for a while. Tyler wipes up his tears, and hugs back, smiling. ---- Raina: We've all been there Ty. If you ever need anything just let me know, I can help out if you're trying to work out some inner demons. Tyler: Thank you, Raina. *pauses* I just can't imagine being down here for this long-- I mean do you really want to be down here? Raina: Well, I think I do in some aspects. Tyler: Wha-- how so? Raina: Because.. then I'll get to know you better *smiles* ---- Tyler leans over, and then it fades to Indigo, writing in a book in the dark, while Griff is sleeping. The writing reads: "The first course of action is to kill Tyler. He knows too much and there's no real excuse around saying the things I said. Plus if he grows a trust with Raina, he might just tell her. In which case, I'll need to kill her too. But then, Griff will know I'm the only one who could've done the killings, so I'll just need to kill everybody in this bunker. Hopefully, I can deal with the guilt, and not think about it too much. I just need to remember what it's for and what I--" the writing gets interrupted by Griff waking up and turning on a lamp. Indigo quickly closes the book he was writing in. ---- Griff: *yawns* W-what're you doing awake at 3 in the morning? Indigo: Oh, I couldn't sleep and, writing usually helps me with that. Griff: Ah, I undestand that. Well carry on now. Indigo: No, really it's fine, I'll go to sleep if it's bugging you that much. Griff: You do what you want. Y'know you remind me of my father. When I still lived with him, he'd often wake up and write very long passages about the future, and philosophies of his. I'd always look over his shoulder to read, and see all the little pictures alongside with them, and then I fell asleep with the same thoughts as him.. truly the good days. Indigo: Your father sounds like quite a nice guy. Griff: That's what I thought too. Well there's more to a person than meets the eye, right? Anyways, goodnight Indigo. *turns off lamp* ---- Indigo went to sleep thinking about that. "There's more to a person than meets the eye ", because in his case it was true. It was true to nearly everybody he met. A prince ended up being a drug dealer, a scientist ended up being a drug user, and then himself who deceived everybody he met. There truly is more to a person than meets the eye. He thought in discomfort, but fell alseep thinking of it in depth. The next day, Griff turned on all of the bunker lights, at 8:30 in the morning. Indigo was thinking it was going to be the day that he did it. He had all the weapons required to commit such actions that he wrote down, however thinking about what Griff said haunted him and tried to keep his cool, but he couldn't. So he just put the gun in his pants, for later use. Meanwhile, Tyler and Raina were seen under covers with no clothes, opening their eyes up slowly. It had been clear what they had done the night before seeing as their clothes were scattered on the floor. They got up got dressed, and Raina smiled at Tyler before she left for breakfast. ---- Griff: So, first day being underground. I figured for your first breakfast I'd use the best ingredients while we still have em. I made some omelettes, eat em up. It's a royal recipe, I'm sure you guys will enjoy. I already ate mine, so I'll be in my office researching more. Let me know if you need anything. ---- Griff left into his office closing the door behind him, meanwhile, Indigo, Raina, and then Tyler who came out got their dishes and began to eat. ---- Raina: You know, I'm starting to feel a lot more optimistic about this whole 20 years in a bunker thing. Doodle: Me too, and I even think we can become friends maybe Indigo.. even though I know your little secret. ---- Indigo reached for his gun, but that was interrupted by a loud bang coming from the ceiling. Several loud knocks. Everybody was confused, frowning staring at the ceiling. ---- Griff: *walks out* What the-- ---- '''CREDITS' Plays Maxence Cyrin - Lithium for credit music Griffin Wray - Writer, Director, and voice of Ice Luke Jurpus - Director and voice of Luke Ash Reid - Director and voice of Indigo Ender Legend - Director and voice of Ender --- Animated and produced by Dankest Memes Productions Published by Phinix Inspired by the wonderful events of the Craftendo minecraft server. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Craftendo (TV Show) Category:Craftendo Episodes Category:Subpages